Just like heaven
by gully88
Summary: Andy Sachs has a car accident & goes into a coma. Miranda, Nigel & Emily see her but why? Before Andy life support machine is turned off, Miranda tells her something from her heart. But when Andy wakes up, She doesnt remember her. A jouney of love & hope
1. Chapter 1: Andrea

Heaven

By

gully88

**Chapter 1**

Andy Sachs loved life. She really did. She was her, no one else. The old Andy was back, she wasn't Miranda girl, the one who was a workaholic, let her friends down , always took Miranda s calls. Not her friends r parents for she had to have her line cleared inc Case Miranda called.

She was herself again, when she stepped off that plan she was back to normal. But sadly her life wasn t the same as she left it.

She made up with Lilly and Doug, but Nate got the job he wanted in Boston and he left. They spoke now and then and was good friends. Her Lilly and Doug were like nothing ever happened.

She got the job she wanted. She was a real Journalist. Not an assistant. She hadn t been doing errand in 4 months and she felt so light, not worried every time she came into work, dreading the worst of what she had to do. The impossible as always.

She brought a car, she was going t need it in case some story popped up ad she have to rush. She liked it but not so great in winter. But she managed.

Life was great

Andy looked down at her phone and smiled at the display of her friend

''Hey Doug'', she answered

''Hey baby girl. You busy tonight?'', , he asked

''nope ,im all yours sweetie, why was going down?'', , She asked for she could hear on the end of the phone. Excitement.

''Well big news and I mean big, so dress up and meet me and Lilly at her studio. OK. 6 O clock. '', he took a breath

Andy laughed, ''of course 6 it is'', The said their good byes

''oh and Andy drive safely OK I think a storm is brewing and its icy'', he warned her

''you got it'',

Andy went to do some food shopping, as she got home she stocked it away . She went to her laptop and switched it on and finished her to pieces of writing. As she finished a warm bath was what she needed to warm up. She finished 30 minutes later and got dressed in her PJ s

Pasta it is

Living with a chef for 3 years did have its pros. At least she can eat a decent meal and not burn it as she would back in high school. Burning water was her speciality. She smiled at the times her friends and her were in school.

Eating away she checked her mail and sorted it through. She looked up at the time and decided she get ready to meet the guys.

As she finished she placed a black long jacket with a black hat on which made her feel comfortable and warm. She shivered as she reached outside, it was indeed icy as hell. She started her car and waited for it to warm up as it was warm enough she drove towards the studio and as she drove she didn't notice the car that was speeding out of control and losing its direction it was heading .

The car smashed into Andy. Andy head went straight onto the steering wheel and was out like a light.

* * *

Miranda was in her study looking over the book , she felt drained from today as the incompetence of her staff were really starting to annoy her dreadfully. Nothing went right in the photo shoot. And she just felt like swearing so many foul words.

Miranda head snapped up at the sound of a bang. She got up and walked to her window in her front room, around the corner she saw two cars all smashed up together. She grabbed the phone and dialled 911

''Yes, I'm reporting a care accident no this is not a false phone call you idiot . Yes its at...'', she told the address anf gave the 'thats all' and hung up

When she hung up and went to her closet and put n her coat and walked outside the door and went to the car wreck. People were hovering around and as she went towards the wreckage, she saw someone she never expected to see again

Andrea

Andrea turned as she had felt her presence and their eyes met. Doe wide eyes and Blue ice cold eyes clashed and no one blinked.

Miranda walked forward and ignored her prescience and look at the drivers. One was a black man who head was bleeding and seem to be calling the ambulance, he had rushed to the other passenger of the other car and he got what seemed to be a young woman out. Her head was bleeding really badly as the glass from the widow car was smashed and shards of glass were embodied on her forehead.

Miranda looked closely at the woman and she seemed to recognise that woman. She had a black coat on and long chocolate hair. The man moved her hair out f her face and then was what made Miranda freeze and turn cold as ice. She turned slowly towards Andrea who was walking away from the scene.

Miranda rushed towards her. In her life she never rushed for anyone. But she did, but as she moved closer towards Andrea, she saw her turn to look at her confused face and then Andrea was gone

Miranda stopped in her tracks. Her breathing speeding up as to what she had witnessed

This was not possible. She turned to the scene and walked towards the crowd and as she went to the woman unconscious, she looked deeply at the woman and saw that it was indeed Andrea.

''Miss, do you know her?'', , the black man asked

Miranda swallowed. She nodded

''Andrea'' , she whispered, ''Is she alive ?'', she asked quietly

''she has a pulse but its weak. What is her name?'',

''Andrea Sachs'', she managed to breath out.

The man looked at her and nodded. Miranda stared at the young woman and as she stood up she saw Andrea looking down at the body of herself. Andrea looked at her. Miranda , she frowned Mom , she turned round fast and saw her two girls run towards her, she crossed to them and hugged them.

''Mom was it an accident?'', , one redhead said

''are they OK?'', , another redhead said

''Nigel is coming and Emily '',

Nigel and Emily came out of her house and totally forget that she was to have a meeting with Nigel. Emily must of probably dropped the book off

''Its OK Bobseys'' , she kissed their two heads, ''Lets get inside, its cold here'' , The twins turns towards the house and walked but Miranda still felt eyes on her

''Miranda what happened?'' , Nigel frowned as he looked towards the crowd

''cant you see that there has been an accident Nigel'' , she spoke in her usual Miranda tone

Nigel looked away shamefully and turned towards the house again, Emily was still shocked in her spot looking their shoulders. Miranda and Nigel looked at her and frowned.

''Emily?'' , he turned and his eyes widened in shock. Miranda frowned and also turned

Andrea was still looking over her body with confusion, Miranda swallowed

''Everybody in the house'' , They was frozen

''I hate to repeat myself ,so let me say this one more time. In the house now or your limits towards the closet is invalid'' , Miranda coldly spoken and they both looked towards Andrea and her Spirit sort and started to move.

Miranda looked at her one more time and saw Andrea disaapear


	2. Chapter 2: The Hospital

Just like Heaven

By

gully88

**Previously**

''I hate to repeat myself ,so let me say this one more time. In the house now or your limits towards the closet is invalid'' , Miranda coldly spoken and they both looked towards Andrea and her Spirit sort and started to move.

Miranda looked at her one more time and saw Andrea disappear

**Chapter 2**

Nigel staggered in and waited for tv cameras and all, because what he just saw was imposable. He needed a vacation, he never had one so he though it best to have one because he was going to lose it

Emily was deathly pale and her eyes were wide and she seemed to be zooming out and seem to be not in there. All she though was, she never though she see Andy again, specially when ... Emily staggered ab it and she shook her head

Miranda had tucked the girls in bed and kissed their heads and she always seem to leave the hallway light on for them. She waked down stairs and came face to face with Nigel who looked abit tipsy and Emily who looked like she was not there.

Miranda uncharacteristically leaned against the banister and breathed slowly. In. Out. In. Out

'was that ... six?'', Nigel asked

'You couldn't miss Andy in a crowd, of course that was Andy'', Emily spoke quickly

Miranda frowned, she stared at Nigel who looked at her with worried eyes

'i ... didnt know she had a ... twin'', he nervously said Emily sucked in breath and swallowed hard

'That was not her bloody twin Nigel'', Emil eyes went to Miranda and held her eyes down and waited for the kill, but didnt get one

'Then ... i have a brain tumor or something. I need to make an appointment', Nigel quickly said and started to Panic and Miranda rolled her eyes.

''Nigel if you think you have a brain tumor, then all 3 of us has it. What are the coincidence that we all have a brain tumor , that makes us hallucinate about the same person, who might add had left Miranda in Paris. I mean the nerve of that girl, if she wasn't already dead i would of killed her myself', Emily was angry at what Andy had, Angry she went to Paris and Angry with herself that she was so horrid t Andy when she was always friendly

'Thats enough!', Mianda said coldly and stared daggers at Emily

''so, what do we do or what happens?', Nigel asked and silence was met

''Nothing'', Miranda whispered and her cold aura was out

''Now lets start the meeting Nigel, Emily is there somewhere else you can be instead of here stuttering like a goldfish?'', she spoke with her cold Superior

'Right ... yes ... goodnight Miranda. Nigel'', Emily stuttered and walked hastily out the door and Miranda and Nigel moved towards the study ad got to work

* * *

Emily stared at the sight out the accident and moved calmly towards it. No on was around, she could hear the ambulance alarm going off in the distant. She moved to where she saw Andy lain bleeding and her looking over her body.

She stepped closer and there blood was on the pavement, the car side of the driver was smashed badly and she couldnt hink of how she would of coped or survived if it happened to her. She turned around and went to hail a cab and got in shakily and

''where to miss?', the driver asked

''Miss, where to?'', he stated loudly and it knocked her into focusing

''hospital please'', she said and stared out of the window, taking in the view

When she arrived at the hospital she though about turning around and heading home ad down some carbs but she felt the need to go see Andy. She walked slowly towards the nurse

'Excuse me please, but im looking if for the room of Andrea Saches', she whispered

'Just a moment please', The nurse check on her computer and looked at the names of the patients till she saw the one

'She is on level 14, intensive car unit. Visiting hours will be over soon', nurse smiled politely

Emily took the elevator up and went to the intensive care unit and asked another nurse of where Andy Sachs was. She showed her and left. Emily walked into the room very slowly and took in Andy

Andy had a tube through her mouth. Her hair spread around her making her look peaceful and alseep but her face was pale and glassy. The noise was quiet and only a beep on the machine was heard.

Emily moved towards the chair next to the bed and sat down

She didn't know what to do or if she should Say something. She looked down at her hand and though she should hold her hand.

''She can hear you if you talk to her'', a voice sad

Emily turned and saw a doctor walk in, smiled at her

'im Dr Walker and im attending Andy. She has swelling of the brain, she is in a minor coma but until her parents come it would be their choice if the want her taken off the life support machine. She also has a fractured ribs on the right side. Are you a close friend of hers?'', he asked softly while checking on her

'Yes', she whispered, 'how long can one stay on a life support machine?'

He sighed , 'it all depends on the family, also this machine here lets us know if their is any brain functioning here and as you can see it shows that their is none. She is in a deep coma but it all changes. Family just want to hold on the their children longer, their they can stay on for years and some, don't want anymore pain for the see as suffering so a few weeks on an then switced off', he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and left her alone

Emily turned backtowards andy and she touched her hand

Andy spirit so to speak appeared opposite her, Emily eyes widened, she let go f andy hand

'Andy?',

'Oh Emily, this is so freaky'', she said

Emily breathed out quickly, 'where .. have you been'' she said

'well i just figured out that when i think of a certain place i pop there. Literary. I also felt you touch my hand and though i should see who it is', she smiled gentle then it fell off her face. She looked towards the machine

'Thats not good'', she said

Emily frowned, 'whats not good', Andy Paced near the window and said sadly and little panicky

'When my parents get here they defiantly pull the plug'', Emily eyes widened

'why did you have to say that phrase', Emily shifted uncomfortably

''Because its true. I sign a doctors form and all other for donations of my organs. I didn't want to be avegtable so if by 1 week, I'm still a vegetable or nothing has improved then my parents will turn the life support machine off. Or maybe I'm dead and i cant cross over'', she started thinking about what she could do and she felt some man feelings

'I cant believe i can see you. Miranda and Nigel too can see you. This is weird, i think im hallucanating or something for you cant be here'', Emily said with blaming eyes at Andy

'are you blaming because your hallucinating me. Well guess what im in deep deep shit here. You, Miranda and Nigel are going to some how help me'', she said with a hard voice, Emily eyes widened

'Wh .. what! How the hell do you expect us to help you ... in this...situation?''. she said in disbelief

'I dont know but we have to do something', Andy said

'We are all busy Andy, we cant stop everything just for you. We have fashion week, we have the next issue coming out. News talent has to be promoted. There is nothing you can do in this situation. Now if you excuse me, i have a early morning'', Emily was about to walk out the door when she stopped cold

'If you, Mirada and Nigel dont help me, i will make your life, work, everything, Just as when i worked at runway ,a living hell'', she coldly said

Emily ignored her and walked away


	3. Chapter 3: Runthrough

Just like Heaven

By

gully88

**Previously**

_If you, Mirada and Nigel dont help me, i will make your life, work, everything, Just as when i worked at runway ,a living hell'', she coldly said _

_Emily ignored her and walked away_

**Chapter 3**

Emily woke up the next morning at 5.00am and got in a shower and made herself p for the day. It took her 45 minutes ready and as she pored her coffee and was abit to sip, her phone went off and just as the first ring went off, she picked up

'Yes Miranda'', she spoke and got ready for the day

'Move the photo-shoot up to 11, call Marcel and tell him i want a model who is athletic and not another butch type for i find them increasingly uninterested in looking at them. This is runway and i want the best of modes and not someone who poses like they are doing a family portrait. Move my meeting with the board to 2, for i be out at 12 to 1.45 f, im having lurch with someone, so don't want to be interrupted, also its the girls birthday coming up. I want those bracelets that i like in that magazine i read 4 days ago. I want the heart and moon for one of each girls to have. Have here by tomorrow on my desk when i come in. That's all'',Miranda spoke and then she was gone as the phone went dead

Emily sighed and told herself over and over 'i love my job, i love my job, i love my job

Emily drank her coffee and left and made some errands

* * *

Emily arrived at the office by 7.00 and got Miranda the magazines she wanted and looked at her schedule and moved the meeting up. By 7.30 she re Don the day as Miranda wanted and informed everyone about the photo shoot, everyone was relieved for the had move done to do to make it perfect.

As Emily turned around to sit at her desk, she screamed, not loudly but enough. The papers in her hands went flying and their Andy sat, at her old desk smiling

'Morning Em', she said happily and smiled amusingly as the papers floated down the floor

Emily scrambled up quickly picking the paapers up

'What are you doing here?', she snapped and looked angrily

Andy grinned

'I wanted to come and visit my good pals from Runway and i couldn't help but come sit at my old desk. Still the same i see it'', she spurned in the chair while Emily sighed and sat down with her head in her hands

'this cant be happening'', she sadly said

'What cant be happening?'', a voice said and she qquickly looked up towards the 2nd assistant and then at the desk and saw Andy was gone. She looked around qquickly and then back at Mary

'Nothing'', she snapped and logged on her computer and get everything ready for Miranda's arrival, then at 8.30 Miranda rung again

'Emily i want the run through ready 5 minutes when i arrive. That's all', the line went dead again

'Bloody hell', Emily quickly rang everyone and 2 minutes later Nigel walked in and put his paper work down

'Why has it moved up?', he asked stare at Emily

'Oh i don't know, maybe because we are getting punished by god and he gave Miranda a message saying 'torture your people in runway', she gave a dramatic sigh then and qquickly rushed around for Miranda arrival

'You get Starbucks fast, take the stairs before Miranda See's you. Move'', she said and rushed around put the magazine on Miranda desk, her drink was getting poured while Nigel watched amusingly

'Hi Nigel',, he uickly spun around and his eyes widened

'Six|', he said

Andy smiled and spun in her chair and looked at him amusingly

'Need your help, need you to help me get back in my body before the week is out'', she simply put it

'Andy, you cant be here. We are busy today and beside how can we help you get back in your body''? he said and watched her as she started clicking away on the computer like normal

'your not going to help me?'', she said sadly looking up at him, Nige felt sorry for her

'We are busy', Emily snapped, she couldn't deal with this madness

'Andy stood up and looked at them angrily and very coldly

'IF you don't help me, i could cause alot of damages to runway and believe me i can do what i like , except touching you or manipulate your body. Help me and you never see me again. Wont help me, then i guess i shall see you 3 at the run through'', she smiled and disappeared in front of them

Their mouths hanging open in disbelief

Miranda walked through the door and through her coat and bag on Emily desks, they didn't notice her

'is their something interesting on that desk, rather being getting ready for the run through?'', she coldly asked in her adoring manner Emily squeaked

'Sorry Miranda', Emily said and grabbed Miranda coat and bag and put them away

'Um, Miranda, why are we moving this forward?'', he asked and shook his head and uned to Miranda Went to her desk and opened the magazines and sipped her drink, her eye brow rose as she looked at him curiously

'Its just ... i have ... very bad feeling about this ... run through'', Miranda frowned

''Never less, it needs doing. Why are you questioning me Nigel. You are not editor in cheif so do as i say'', Miranda coldly said and looked away from him

'Sorry Miranda, it wont happen again'', he quickly spoke and waited also

'Is their some reason my coffee isn't here?, did she get hit by a bus'', Miranda said 1 minute later walking in the outer office, Emily started and qquickly dialed Mary when Miranda walked back in her office going through the paper work with Nigel

'Where are you ...... Hurry up the runthrough is about to start'', she snapped and hung up

'emily', Miranda said quietly, she rushed up with her note pad and waited

'you are to assist me in this run-through instead of the other one for you can write quick. Does she have some disability to write', she spoke as she turned away from Emily

Everyone for the runthrough walked in with racks of clothes and Miranda whispered 'finally', Mary then walked in a placed the coffees on her desk and walked back out again

'Now lets get started', Miranda stated

Emily and Nigel looked at one another and waited for an appearance and were rather nervous and started fidgeting. Miranda picked it up right away and turned towards them and glared

'are you both ill', she asked

The both shook their heads at the same time and Miranda frowned more, she turned away looking through as everyine silently waited

'Where is that dress i asked for?', she asked and waited patiently

'oh its right ... um ... its ...it was right here'', The lady strutted

'well its not here anymore is it? Where did it go?', Miranda asked the nervous woman, she didn't know her name. Emil and Nigel eyes widened and looked at one another

Someone giggled and the 3 turned towards Mirandas desk and Miranda eyes widened at the sight

Andrea was sitting her her chair. At her desk, Miranda turned towards Emily and Nigel and they were closing their eyes and swallowed and nervously looked at Miranda

Miranda looked at the others in the room and saw that they were searching for the dress. Miranda turned towards her desk and Andrea wasn't there anymore

Miranda walked towards her desk and picked up her coffee and she sipped she frowned. This wasn't her coffee, she sighed angrily and turned towards the otter office and waited

'emily', she spoke is a deadly tone

The second assistant quickly rushed in her office and waited

'yes Miranda'', nervously she asked

'where is my coffee?', she asked while staring daggers at her

''Its on your desk, Miranda', she frowned , Miranda closed her eyes and pursed her lips

'show me', she instructed, but she didn't move

'are ou deaf girl, show. me .where. my .coffee. is'',

The girl walked towards Miranda desk uneasy and looked at the coffee and she frowned at the untouched coffee that was on Miranda's desk in front of her chair, the one Miranda sipped was in the coffee holder.

Somewhere that Miranda didnt put it.

''Its .. there ... Miranda', Miranda looked where she pointed and her eyes widened and frowned. She looked towards the coffee that she sipped and it was placed in the coffee holder. She didnt put it there, it was suppose to be on the side next to her. but it wasn't now

'thats all'

The assistant moved back in her office and waited

Miranda picked up the coffee and sipped it, it was hers. But how did that one come in contact as hers?. Emily gasped and she quickly looked at her and then papers on the desk that blew off.

Everyone quickly picked the papers up and one of them went to get the one that had gone down the side of a chair and gasped loudly. Everyone turned towards him and there is bent down and picked up a dress that they were looking for.

'That's impossible. It was hung up'', he confusingly said. He didn't understand because the dress, he made show was on the rack, walked up with it, turned around and then it was gone ,then it was found behind a chair in Miranda's office.

'Everybody out', Miranda said and everyone hurried out including Emily ad Nigel but Miranda turned towards the door

'Nigel. and close the door',

Emily closed the door and waited silently

'Care to explain what is going on?', she said a deadly tone and they carmly took a breath

'I can explain what is going on', Andy voice rang out and Miranda spun around at her desk. Andy sat with her feet on the desk and smirked at her, Miranda just glared angrily at her


	4. Chapter 4: Saying goodbye

Just like Heaven

By

gully88

**Previously**

_'Care to explain what is going on?', she said a deadly tone and they calmly took a breath_

_'I can explain what is going on', Andy voice rang out and Miranda spun around at her desk. Andy sat with her feet on the desk and smirked at her, Miranda just glared angrily at her_

**Chapter 4**

Andy grinned like a cat who got the mouse. Miranda looked angry as hell and her lips were so pursed that she though those lips would fall off.

Miranda glared annoyingly towards her

'What do you think you were doing?', she growled out

'Nothing, i just was asking for assistance from Emily and Nigel to help me in this ... situation, and believe or not the refused me. So i took it in to my hands and trying to persuade them in helping me. Including you', She smiled sweetly trying to win Miranda over, it didn't work

'explain how we are to do this Andrea. Enlighten us on how we are to accomplish this imposable task?', she asked in a very harsh sarcastically way

Andy head tilted and shredder

'you are smart Miranda, put these two together and you, you be even more smarter. You figure it out', Andy twirled in the chair and smiled

'Six, we cant possiable help you. If the doctors cant do nothing then how can we do it? We work in fashion six. We have no idea how or what to do. Maybe its your time to ... go sweetie', Nigel said gentle

Andy though about that, maybe it was her time to go but still, why did they see her. People die everyday, it was sad but the way of life. Bit no one has claimed to see their loved ones spirit and seeing them

'If its my time to go Nigel, then why are you talking to me? why are you seeing me? Why cant my parents see me or my friends. You three are the only ones that can see me which means that their is a reason for it', Andy said sadly in a tone for them to try and understand

Miranda listened and sighed

'I don't have time for this, we are busy Andrea. We have alot going on this week and you are making it impossible for us to work. Just cross over now and be done with it', Miranda coldly said and glared. Nigel turned towards her and frowned sadly. Emily looked away from Andy and looked at the carpet

Andy disappeared

Miranda sighed and turned her eyes towards Nigel and Emily

'shouldnt you be working you two?',

Nigel and Emily eyes widened and they left quickly and got straight to work

Miranda walked around her desk and sat on her chair and she seemed to not move, but stare into space. Ever since Paris, Miranda felt like she had lost something so dear. She just found out her husband was leaving her. The coward. and for a long time she though that was the reason for her feelings. But when Andrea had walked away from her, she knew then that the girl had cast a spell on her like everybody else.

Seeing Andrea agai brough back the pain, anger, rejection and hurt and she wasnted her to suffer. She wanted Andrea to feel what she felt when she walked away from her. But when the image of Andrea laying in a bloody heap, she felt something she hadnt felt for awhile

Scared

She was scared for what she saw, she never wanted any real harm towards Andrea, just for her to suffer for what she had gone through. As she remembered the image ,she felt her heart would break and shatter into a million pieces and been crushed by a force so powerful leaving Miranda totally and completely breathless and colder then ever.

Miranda never came to the conclusion that Andrea was her salvation, she never knew how much she cared for her assisatnt when she worked for her. But she did know, when she saw Andrea after Paris where Andrea waved at her, she was indeed in love with her.

Seeing Andrea in a possiable spirit, she knew that Andrea was dead. She couldn't deal with it so why should she help her when in the end she would lose Andrea. She would move on and be the dragon Lady and not care or feel anything again. Andrea was gone and if her spirit was here. She didn't want to look at her for it would remind her that Andrea was lost.

Miranda closed her eyes and pursed her lips

'Emily', she voice out in a whisper

The assistant came out and nervously looked at her

'coffee. Hot'', and she looked away and got back to work

* * *

Andy was at the hospital and was looking at her parents who was sat by her bedside. Her father was sitting in a chair opposite her bed, looking sadly at her in bed. And Mother was holding her hand and stroking it gentle

And looked at her mother and tears feel silently as she took in the scene, her mother face was red and tear stained. Bags were under her eyes and a hollowness in her eyes.

She hear the say of

'no parent should outlive their children'

She didn't know what to think, she wasn't a mother so she wouldn't know how to feel about if it was her who was by her daughters side. She could guess that the line was so true. Seeing her parents like this was so frightening upsetting that it hurt her heart

She felt her mum stroking her hand and she melted into the feeling. This was possible be the last feeling she feel when she goes.

She went towards her mother and stood behind her and looked down at her with a das expression

'mum, you were the best, i never said ... thank you for everything you done for me and i would just want to thank you for supporting me and being there when i needed you. I love you very much, so much that i don't ... don't want to leave you', she sobbed out the last part and turned towards her dad

He was looking out the window with an emotionless face

Andy and her dad had fallen out back at Runway, he didn't agree with her choice and said if she didn't quit now then they will never speak again. Looking at him made her heart hurt. She didn't even get to say sorry to him, that he was right and she was wrong.

Leaving without saying goodbye will be her biggest regret of all

She turned away from him and disappeared from the room and to where the accident was, she gave a shaky breath and sat down at the pavement and saw a small tint of blood. Her blood on the road.

She sighed sadly and wiped her tears away

She made a decision and knew that she should say goodbye and make amends some how before she left

saying goodbye would be so hard that she knew she had unfinished business to settle. She looked towards Miranda house and knew that she had to tell Miranda that she was sorry she left her. But she will wait last for Miranda, she wanted to keep her distance away from Miranda until it was time to say goodbye.

She had to go to each person she loved and sa goodbe, they would hear er or see her but she make them know that she will always be with them, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5: Nigel & Emily

Just like Heaven

By

gully88

**Previously**

_She had to go to each person she loved and say goodbye, they wouldn't hear her or see her, but she make them know that she will always be with them, no matter what._

**Chapter 5**

Andy Orbed to Nigel's place and saw him sitting on his couch and watching a tv show she didn't know. He was watching the screen but as she looked at him deeply, he was not paying attention.

She walked towards the sofa and sat down beside him, making sure she didn't startle him. He turned and he seemed relieved to see her. It had been two days since he seen her and he was happy.

'Six, are you ok?', he asked nervously, his eyes down cast for nerosuness and raised them back at her. She smiled kindly

'I'm fine. Just want to say thank you. For everything at Runway, seems longs ago now, but you were my only and real friend at Runway', she turned away and looked at the TV

Nigel smiled gentle and his eyes watered but they never fell

'Im ... going ... to miss you six', he whispered gentle

'4', amusingly she said

He looked at her and frowned he understood and smiled

'Always be know as Six', he smiled amusingly and she huffed

He looked at her hand when she turned away from him, he placed his hand on hers and saw that it went through her and he held back a chocking sound of sobs. Understanding that she was really gone and yet still here. He always liked her, and he knew he never forget about the one girl who did everything right and challenged the famous ice Queen and lived.

'Nigel, do me a favour?', she asked sadly, her eyes emotionless and yet a tint of desperation was held in them and he nodded

'I need you to ... tell my parents that, i love them very much and that i always spoke of them. Specially my dad, we haven't talked but i want him to know that i love him very much and that i am proud to be his daughter', silent tear fell from her eyes and Nigel swallowed hard and nodded

'I want you to be happy ok and travel and take a vacation and see the sights of paris you always wanted' she giggled and he gave a stiff nod and looked at her

'Andy maybe we ... can try and .. something ... there must be a ...', Andy cut him off and shook her head no and he showed emotion that touched Andy. He cried softly for her

'Goodbye Nigel', she sweetly said and she leaned forward and gave him a kiss, he couldn't feel it but as he closed his eyes, he some how felt something on his cheek. It was warm and yet cold, a sensation so soft it could be unnoticeable but he noticed, he felt it . He opened his eyes and she was gone

He looked around and in a long time he cried for once for his friend and wishing that he could of some way help her

* * *

Andy Orbed again to Emily's

Emily was sat n her bed looking down at photos of her when she was a teen. She was the sort of teen who was awkward and goofy looking. She looked on in her adult eyes, and saw true innocence that was lost.

Andy leaned forward and looked at the picture and she smiled

'That's you?'', Amusing she spoke that Emily jumped

'Oh no, what are you doing here. I though you crossed over by now. You been gone for awhile you know', she glared at Andy and hurriedly picked the pictures up and placed them in her tin of other photos

'Just .. some unfinished business to take care of that's all',And spoke and sat on her bed

Emily looked at her and just fidgeted, she wanted to ask something and yet she couldn't. She stayed in silence and was fighting with herself. Andy clearly seeing in her face and as she waited patiently, she gave up and rolled her eyes and sighed loudly that Emily broke out of her haze and looked at Andy

'Just say it Emily', she groaned out

'I never liked you because i though you would fail and you be gone in days, yet your survived, i never know how. Though, i admit i did ... like working with you. I mean before you left Miranda in Paris, having me to deal with your mess and sorting everything out ..', Emily stated angrily and uncertain

' Emily, what i did was for my own good, trust me. But how i did it was childish and im sorry, it doesn't mean anything to you but i am sorry of what i done to Miranda and Runway. Oj?', Andy growled out

Like a goldfish she was speechless and looking like one, she shook her head and nod silently

'Now what did ou want to ask?'', Andy said comfortingly for her so she would speak up

'Its just ...if you do go to ... heaven well could you possible. I cant believe im saying this im not even sure if you will ... Um. If you see my ... mother Joan can you tell her that ... i... miss er and that i hope she be proud of me'', Emily nervously said and Andy was smiling and she spoke so softly and gentle

'Of course',

Emily looked at Andy and as they looked at one another they smiled at one another sincerely and a truce was made between them and no hard feeling were there

Andy stood up and looked down at Emily and smiled friendly to her

'goodbye Em, don't work to hard now?', she amusingly said and Emily eyes glared softly

'oh dont worry, Miranda is easy to work for'', she rolled her eyes and back at Andy

'and eat something to eat before your starve to death', she orbed out the second she could hear Emily growl

Andy Orbed outside Miranda home and saw the lights on, the last one and then she could peacefully move on. She was to say goodbye to Miranda and hopefully she could get through to the woman of how much she was sorry she left leaving


	6. Chapter 6: Making peace

Just like Heaven

By

gully88

**Previously**

_'and eat something before your starve to death', she orbed out the second she could hear Emily growl_

_Andy Orbed outside Miranda home and saw the lights on, the last one and then she could peacefully move on. She was to say goodbye to Miranda and hopefully she could get through to the woman of how much she was sorry she left leaving_

**Chapter 6**

Miranda was in the kitchen she just finished off a bottle of wine and had done the book. She was alone in the house with only Patricia for company. The girls were at their friends house for the night so she was alone.

Andy watched Miranda from outside the door and she spoke

'Im sorry'

Miranda whirled around and growled in her chest, Andy heard and smiled

'What are you still doing here? Why haven't you crossed over yet?', she said and turned away from Andrea. She couldn't bear to look at her

'just unfinished business to take care of before tomorrow noon. Where m machine is turned off', Andy said sadly and walked in the kitchen, it was same as she remembered. She sat down opposite Miranda and looked her in the face

'Why are you here, go somewhere else, your spirit is not wanted here', she said coldly but Andy gentle nodded

'I'm just making peace Miranda. ou were the last on my list before i crossover', she looked down at her hands and iranda looked at Andy and felt angry and upset and so much more that she didn't know what it was.

'Well i dont need anything you are about to say Andrea', Miranda stood up and went to leave the kitchen till she stopped suddenly and she stiffen to Andy words

'I hated you', she whispered Miranda went cold and she swallowed, glad that Andrea didn't see her reaction, she listened yet she didn't know why

'I hated how you treated Nigel in Paris, to look at a friend who is disappointed about something that meant so much to him, I hated you for destroying yet another persons happiness. You seem to be good at it. You were up there smiling and applauding a woman that you hate, because she was your rival and yet someone who was so loyal to you and never spoke a horrid thing about you, you chewed him up and slapped him out like he was nothing. You did that so that you still held runway in you claws', she bitterly said

Miranda whipped round and coldly stared at Andrea, her eyes cold as ice, her anger hot as the sun, her fist clenchecd tightly that her knuckles turning white. Her jaw clenched hard

'Its business Andrea, nothing personal' She growled out angrily

'thats why your a sucsess', she pat out but unintentionally, Miranda paled at that

'What? How dare you', Miranda angrily said

'Truth hurts does it?', Andy got up and walked towards Miranda, face to face and an inch away, ' but you are so much more then a success then your job', Miranda swallowed and waited

'Your a great Mother', Andy smiled gentle

'The great success for a woman is being a mother. Putting food in your twins belly's, clothes on their back, warm at night, being kept safe. That is what you are Miranda'

'Why are you saying this?', Miranda spoke softly, Andy looked her in the eye

'i wanted to make peace with you and to make sure that you understand that life is short and that you shouldn't keep the world out and only have runway in your life', Andy trying to make Miranda understand

'Well now you said that, is their anything else?', Miranda said unsure of what to expect, Andy walked away from her and headed away from the kitchen and was opposite the stairs where she turned back and sadness filled her eyes, Miranda looked at her

'I hated you when i first met you. You insult me of my weight, my clothes, you belittle me for your amusement, make imposable tasks at me and yet i do them and still no thank you or any acknowledgement what so ever only a 'that's all', dismissing me as if i was someone who was ... nothing', Miranda listened, someone was telling who what she already knew, Yet Andrea was telling her this and it hurt so much more. Her words were true and didn't defend herself and let Andrea go on

' I came to admire you for your will you had to make everything right, perfect. Your strength for what people say about you, calling you the dragon lady, Snow Queen yet you don't care what anyone writes about you. You built runway from scratch and make it to no.1 every time. every year', Andy stopped and looked up the stairs and then back at Miranda

She nervously shifted on her feet and she looked Miranda in the eyes

'In Paris where you told me Stephen wasn't coming, i saw behind a curtain i didn't expect to see. I understood that you really are human after all. You told me about the divorce and yet i knew that you saw it coming anyways, you were expecting it. I knew then that i cared about you', Miranda eyes were burning, she swallowed god knows how many times. Andy was shifting and moving and stopping.

'I wanted to make him pay for hurting you like that. When christian told me that they were to replace you and you had no idea, so they though, i wanted to hurt him, her and Irv. Then you told everyone that Jaquelyn will be i charge f James Holt and taking Nigel's place, i lost respect for you. You said in the car afterwards that you see a great deals of yourself in me. You wrong', Andy determined

Miranda eyes still watched her

'You are stronger then me, i couldn't done anything of what you have done. I couldn't make sacrifices for myself, i don't have guts for that. When i got out of the car, i knew then that i was in love with you', Miranda eyes widened in shock her heart pounded

'Andrea', she whispered

'I know stupid that i left you yet in love with you. Not really because if i stayed i was hurting myself and hopeing something would happen between us, yet i know that it was impossable', She sniffed, her confession was done. Now she could move on

Miranda felt like wrapping her arms around Andrea but knew she couldn't. She wouldn't fell the warmth of her body, she wouldn't smell her hair, the softness that she looked. She felt like breaking down but couldn't.

in her hear though she knew she needed this, needed to know or she regret not wondering what if?

'Why .. would it of been ..imposable?',

Andy tilted her head to the side, Miranda actually looked nervous something she had never seen while working for the confident woman.

'The jounalist would have a field day', she simply put

'I don't care what they write about me', she simple put

'they would tear you to shreds Miranda, they would hurt your girls and they would suffer for it. I could never do that to you or your girls if i had tried to ask for something more from you', Andy sighed

Miranda was deeply touched by that, no one had ever felt concern for her or her girls. Her husbands never once cared about scandal that would ruin her reputation let alone trying to protect the girls. Only her first husband would who still cared for her and loved the girls so much. By Lucas and Stephan, they wasn't their father really so they didn't care.

'I got to go, just remeber Miranda that your girls love you very much and its ok to show emotions, it wont make you weak in an way. Life is short and one day you wake up and everything will be different and you would of missed so much more out their', Miranda looked at Andrea and she wished she could just grab her and kiss her but she knew that this was a goodbye

'Goodbye Miranda', she said and then she was gone

Miranda looked around and saw she was true alone, her husbands when they left her she didn't feel anything when they gone knowing they were not the one for her and when she didn't know she had found the one for her, they had left her anyways.

Miranda was shaking and she so badly wanted to cry for the first time in years, she took a deep breath and knew that it was time for her to go asleep. She turned everything off and walked upstairs. Everything was locked and secure. She was safe.

She got in her massive bed, the sheets felt smooth and cool against her skin and as she laid in the dark tears silently fell from her eyes and she fell asleep with tears still on her cheeks. She didn't dream, there was nothing she could dream of now because what she dreamed of mostly was for Andrea to be alive and happy.

Andrea was gone and she will never see her again


	7. Chapter 7: Opening up

Just like Heaven

By

gully88

**Previously**

_Andrea was gone and she will never see her again_

**Chapter 7**

Mr and Mrs Sach's were in the hospital, Lilly, Nate and Doug were there as well, they wanted to spend one last morning with Andy and as they all sat down around her they talked and said their goodbyes and talked again about what they been up to, whatever they wanted her to know.

At Runway Nigel arrived first and got right in to his work, check the photos, the paper work making sure it was up to date and all in order. He didnt sleep much last night and when final he fell asleep it was time to get up. Ebery now and then he kept stareing into space, today was the day they turned off Andys machine. Every minute was unbearable and he felt like cracking up.

Emily arrived and ade sure everything was ready for Miranda arrival, the new assistant came along and some how Emily seemed to hate her even more, all just beacuase she wasnt Andy. She asked Emily of her morning and how she was and Emily would snap at her in her own Emily way.

Emily looked up at the clock and just swallowed down her coffee and checked Miranda schegel and making sure what was up to date and what needed to change. It ticked on by and she satrted to shift and as she waited for Miranda driver, Roy , to text her that Miranda was here. She sat stareing in nothing and as always now and then check the time.

Suddenely her phone went off and Miranda had arrived and was on her way up

Emily grabbed her notes pad and hurried towards the lift that Miranda would get off at. Se moved quickly around and threw people who were rshing around and tiding themselves for Miranda to appear and as she breathed in to take a breath, the lift dinged and Miranda was here

The lift doors opened and Miranda strold in , past Emily and barked her orders, Emily writting them down fast and making sure not to miss anything, any detail that Miranda wanted or said.

Miranda flung her coat and bag at the assitant and walked into her office and sat down and spung her chair towards the grand window and looked out into the day

Mirandas anger floated throgh the building and many prayed for her to not dare be in the prescense, Emily and the assistant had to deal with Miranda and her impossiable was and outragers demandes. Miranda demanded another runthrough at 11.00 and Emily gave the call out

Meanwhile Andy was in Paris

She strolled through Paris and t the same fountain where her life made a dramatic turn, she sat on the side and looked into the water. Her reflection didnt show, but she looked in it, thnking answers where in their when all she was actually doing was waiting for something, Anything when the machine was turned off.

Back in Runway

Miranda snipping at everything somene was doing, breathing, blinking, smiing not smling. She felt like breaking something, her feelings where everwhere and she didnt know what to feel, how to think or do anymore. But she kept on working and being herself.

Nigel was frustrated as hell now that Miranda was bing such a mega bitch today and taking it out on the first thing her eyes met with. He was ready to snap in a minute if he stand here long enough. Also what was frustrating to hell was him looking at that clock. He closed his eyes and relaxed himself, if he could , and listened to everything Miranda said about.

Emily was tapping her foor impatiently and figitering and moving in her seat. She heard everything Miranda said and her mind was just not there. Her brain was not into today and all she wanted to do, seriously, is be at that hospital. She looked at the clock and her pen in her hand was twirling around and she dropped it on the floor, yet she didnt rush to pick it up. She stared at the assistants desk oppisite her.

Miranda looked up at the clock and looked away again and snipping away and yet after 2 minutes later, she looks at the clock and moves around the room, focusing at the clothes

Nigel noticed this and head tilted and came to the conclusion that Miranda was stolling or her mind was on something else.

'Thats it! I've had enough of this, ou people are just uselose and your ideas are dull, uncreative and unlikeable. Again toorrow come up with something that i like and if your lucky you have a job after the weekend. Thats all'', Mranda snapped and turned away from and walked hurridly away from everyone

Emily quickly stood up when Miranda was in site and as Miranda walked away from her ,she fowned. Nigel walked out and looked at Emil sadly and looked again at the clock

11.19am

Miranda went to Nigels room and sat on his chair, Nigel came in 5 minutes later and eyes widened when he saw her saring into space

'Miranda', he asked but she didnt replie. They both sat in total silence but it was comfortable and as 10 minutes went by Nigel looked up and watched Mirandas face

'About Paris Nigel , i ...', she was cut off

'Miranda, it doesnt matter, you had to do what you had to do. Its buisness not personal', Nigel softly said

Miranda looked at him and so many smiles she gave to him, she smiled sadly and nodded her head. She stared ahead of her in space and Nigel tilted his head as he looked at his long time friend and collegae

'Miranda, where are you', he asked and Miranda sighed sadly and looked down at her hands in her lap

'I dont know',

Nigel looked at her

'Since ... Andrea left, i felt something, dare i say it ... something missing from me that i never felt in a very long time. I feel ... sad', she looked at him and his eyes widened in shock. It was very rare that Miranda spoke up about her feelings to him, yet here she was opening up. He wouldnt say anything until she wanted him to or was the right time to

'2 ex husbands, children, 30 something years later from being a teenager, fall in love so deeply and freely and ... unknowingly', She laid her hea on the back of the seat and closed her eyes

'I loved Mathew, very much but i guess the reason for the divorce was that i never loved him as a ... partner, lover or husban but a friend, best friend. I didnt love stehen, but i did care greatly for him. I was very fond of him. Not anymore. Andrea ... she was something fresh and new and she was so lively. I didnt like her for she didnt care for fashion, she challenged me which i enjoyed for i knew i would win, et she did it . . time. I fell in love with her without knowing and now that i just found out, she's gone',

Nigel looked at Miranda and swallowed at her pain, she mabe cold, cruel, intimdating and judge mental, a backstabber but no one in this world doesnt deserve not being wih the one person that they love

Miranda looked at the clock and saw that it was 11.36, she tunt away and pinched her nose in frustration. Nigel looked at the clock and he knew then it was his time to speak up

He stood up and grabbed his coat and pulled it around him,

'Up', he ordered, Miranda frowned

'What?', she sai

'I said up, we going to the hospital', he said and crossed his arms over his chest waiting fr her

'Nigel, we are not going to that hospital, it is done she is gone. Let us move on without her and do our jobs as we been doing without her for', she coldly said and turnt away from him in the chair. Facing away from him and ignring him

'Miranda, for once in your life you have never been a cowar o go for the bull horns, dont even are start being a coward now. We are going to the hospital to say goodbye to her and you telling how much you love her, becuase if you dont Miranda. You will regret not telling her and in the next, i dont know. Week, a year, 10, 15 years you will probably would of wondered, if only i had said that. So get your ass out of pur throne an start doing something that needs to be done before its too late', He said

Mranda still tunrt away, had tunred the chair slowly around to face Nigel. Nigel though she woul give him the most hated glare she could do but when she did full face him, he saw vunerable face looking at him who was scared.

'Miranda, you need to do this', he softly spoke and Miranda nodded her head and as she did, she was back to the ice Queen

Mirana walked out of Nigels office and towards hers

'Coat. Bag. Cancell the rest of the day Emily, we are going to the hospital so hurry up', Mirana ordered and Emily quickly swept up and rushed to get their coats and Bags. Nigel smiled and waited

They went to the car with Roy and drove towards the hospital. As they arrived they went towards Andy room and as they got their no one was in the room, except for Lilly

They swept into the room with confience and as Lilly looked up, clear surprise an shock was written on her. She was about to say something when her tonge froze an she looked as Emily, who she guessed went towards Andy and slowly pressed her lips to ANdy head

'Goodbye Andy', She smiled and tunred away and moved behind Miranda. Nigel next came up towards Andy and leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek and then stroked her cheek gentle,

'Goodbye six, going to miss you', he whispered for her ears only

Lilly tears feel as she watched these people saying goodbye and she clearly was speechless. She turned when the doctor and Andy Mum and Dad came in.

'Who are you?', Mrs Sach's asked, her face stained with tears from earlier. The three turned an Nigel spoke up first

'We were friends with Andy, we just wanted to pa our respects for her and say goodbye', he smiled kindly as she nodded her head

'Sir, if you sign here please', the doctor kindl asked Mr Sachs. He took the paper and pen and signed it an turned away from it to look at his daughter for the last time. Nurses came in and as they stood b Any side, they waited for the instructions.

The doctor nodded his head and the switched the machine off

The room was slence and Mrs Sachs was hear whimpering in her husbands shoulder and Lilly was cry softly. Emily breathed in deeply and flicked a tear away from her eyes, Nigel was silent an tears feel slowly.

Mirana walked towards Andrea and she leaned down towards her pale face and leaned in slowly and she kissed the cold lips, her tears fell on Andy cheek an she moved down towards her ear, her lips vrushed them and whispered for her ears alone

'I love you, my Andrea',

Miranda stood up an there was Andy spirit who eyes were widen and her hand came towards her lips and they looked at one another. And was shocked and then she started to fade very slwoly infront of Miranda's eyes and as she was to disappear, she heard a faint whisper back

'love you too'

Silence was met and as everyone was to move away , for they couldnt bear the sight of Andy lifeless in the bed, the nurse heard a faint moan and as she turned towards the oatient her eyes widen large and she gasped loudly

'Doctor'


	8. Chapter 8: What's your name?

Just like Heaven

By

gully88

**Previously**

_'love you too'_

_Silence was met and as everyone was to move away , for they couldn't bear the sight of Andy lifeless in the bed, the nurse heard a faint moan and as she turned towards the patient her eyes widen large and she gasped loudly_

_'Doctor'_

**Chapter 8**

The doctor rushed in quickly and was by Andy side and as he he checked her pulse, he frowned Everyone was behind him in a second when tey heard the nurse shout Everyone surrounded the bed and looked in bewilderment

'She's got a pulse, a strong one', he whsipered and Mrs Sachs gasped loudly and tears of happiness were starting to come forward

'Andy, if ou can hear me open your eyes', he held her hand an wwaited for a response, 'if you can hear me squeeze my hand', he waited and he felt a strong squeeze

Lilly and Emily were holding each others hands, praying that this was not a dream an that their friend really was alive. Nigel had his arm on Miranda's, comforting her

Miranda looked at Andrea and waited, 'Come on Andrea, open your eyes', she whispered quietly, Nigel heard and squeezed her arm gentle

The doctor moved to the other side of the bed checking the monitors that was indicating her brain function and saw that it was active, but no even 10 minutes ago was it active while she was in a coma, he looked at everyone in the room and smiled at them all as they looked at him

'She has brain function, which means she going to be ok',

Miranda stepped closer towards Andrea and leaned down to her ear

'Wake up Andrea, please open your eyes', her hand held hers, sqeezing and as she looked at her face, fluttering of eyelash's fluttered and so slowly Andy eyes started to open

'Andy baby', Mrs Sachs rushed to the otherside of the bed stroking her hair and kissing her face lovingly

The doctor was next to her, Andy blinked a few more times to get use to the light in the room She shifted nervously at the amount of people in the room, or may she say her room it looks like

'What is your name?', he asked

Andy looked at everyone in the room and frowned, she looked to the woman who kissed her face and looked confused and lost, she turned to the other side and looked at a woman with silver hair

'Darling are you alright?', Miranda whispered and went to hold her hand when suddenly Andy moved her hand away and frowned Miranda eyes widened in shock and hurt

'Whats your name?', the doctor asked again

Everybody turned to look at him, thinking him an idiot to ask her that when over a few seconds came by did they start to frowned and their relisation hit them hard and quickly Lilly tears strolled down her face

'Oh no, please not that', Lilly cried and Emily held her to her, her hand covered her mouth in shock

Andy blinked at the people in the room and looked around at where she was

'Where am i?', she said at last, the doctor looked at her trying to indicate something

'your at the hospital'

'why?' she asked in a scared voice

'Do you remember what happened, the accident?',

Andy head shock, she didn't remember anything. He head was fuzz and her eyes were sore. She dint know or remember anything

'Whats your name?', he asked again and the last time, everyone waited and all eyes turned on her

'I don't know',

Miranda eyes closed painfully and in heartbreak, she turned away and left the room hurriedly, Nigel followed and Emily followed afterwards They all left towards the car, Miranda jaw clenched angrily and Nigel was processing everything and sadly felt for Miranda and Andy. Six didn't remember, didn't know anyone and she didn't know who she was.

Andy stared at the woman who left hastily and the other 2 followed and when she didnt see her and lost sight of her she frowned deeply

'Who was that?', she asked interestedly

'Just someone you worked for and friends', Lilly sat by her side while the doctor and her parents were in his office

'Whats your name?', Andy asked

'Lilly, we grew up together when we were younger'', she swallowed hard, her best friend didn't know who she was and it hurt

'Well, its nice to meet you again', Andy smiled at her and they share a familiar smile that had done for use and some how, deep down of Andy she knew she gave it to Lilly a thousand time

* * *

'So doctor, whats going to happen know, what did your test say?', Mr Sachs asked worriedly as they sat in his office and where the doctor held a scan of Andy brain

'Her brain is swallow en, so this part here is where our memories are stored around thispart here as you can see is swallowen more then this part here. But i am positive that its temporary not perminate', he laid the scan back down and waited for the questions he knew they ask

Mrs Sachs sighed

'How long will this be till she remebers?', her voice shook, the doctor smiled

'Its not perminate, but the time period is tricky. I had some patients like this, and most of them recovered in a year, a few restored them in 6 till 10 months. From what she escaped and what happened today. She is a strong woman so i have a feeling she will recover quickly', he smiled gentle at the parents

'Thank god', Mrs Sachs held her husbands hand and he smiled at her

'To help her remeber would be for her to do her normal things she would do. So keeping her in new york would be good, get the hand of her job but only inn a few more weeks of rest. So you going to need a few more people to help her, so old friends and aquatinses would be good to jog her memory',

They both nodded and understood


	9. Chapter 9: The dress

Just like Heaven

By

gully88

**Previously**

_'To help her remember would be for her to do her normal things she would do. So keeping her in new york would be good, get the hand of her job but only in a few more weeks of rest first. So you going to need a few more people to help her, so old friends and acquittance's would be good to jog her memory',_

_They both nodded and understood_

**Chapter 9**

Few months later Andy was kind of back on track. She has memories here and there when she is writing about an article for her newspaper work, she really did enjoy working here. She would have a flash back when she was by the Elisa Clark building, when she see photographs in centre park doing a photshoot, when she gets Starbucks coffee, walks by a fashion store.

She had another one when looking through a magazine with the ethile tower on it. She frowned an one day when she met Lilly for drinks she asked a few questions

'have i ever been to Paris?'

'Yes, it was for a work do, but im not going to tell you of which for you need to work your brain for the answers', Lilly sipped her drink and gave a smile to Any who had a frustrated look on her face

'Andy sweetie, it come to you. I promise, your getting flashbacks of certain time of the day when your doing something , so your getting there'', Lilly stroked Andy arms for comfort and she gave a long sigh

''So how was the gallery, sell any new work lately?'', Lilly smiled excitingly and nodded

''Sold two, to the same guy a few days ago'', Any smiled happily for her friend

''good on you Hun. He came back again, did ou get his number?'', she asked, Lilly rolled her eyes

''No, not m type sweetie, trust me'', she laughed

Doug came in and went behind Andy and placed his arms around her hugging her hard and gaving a big kiss on her cheek, Andy laughed and knew straight away who it was. Lilly smiled, Doug came to Lilly and did the same

''How are my favourite girls?'', He sat down and waited for the waiter, holding the wine menu and searching for something he want

'We're good, how are you? why you in such a good mood?'', Lilly asked and nudged him as he had a smile on his face and his eyes twinkled excitingly

''Why does something have to happen to me to make me be in a good mood'', he asked with mock frown on his face

''Doug, your eyes are twinkling so something must of happen?'', Andy laughed, Doug blushed and fluttered his eyelashes

''I've got a date on Friday night'', he looked away at the menu and grinned when 2 squeals were heard

'Tell tell tell'', Lilly shouted loudly

Doug told them what had happen, he bumped into a model when getting coffee on his wa to work. He came up t him and asked for his number and blurted out if he wanted to go out on Friday.

'Wow', Andy said

'Yep', he said

They all talked of their day and what happening at work, they had a meal and chilled out just talking about what ever they wanted like they did when they were teenagers. Andy was happy, she had a rough few weeks but it seemed things were all sorting into place easily. She have her bad days like everybody else and she had good days like anyone else.

'Andy, you wanna have a movie night Friday?'', Lilly asked and Andy came out of her day dream like state and shook her head

'Cant, I'm going to a gala for the fashion article im doing with Mel and Jason. My boss says its to get out their now and do what i done loads of time now instead of being couped up in the office everyday'', She sipped her wine, Lilly nd Doug turned to one another and gave a worried look and just prayed she be alright

'Well, be careful and remeber, you use to do this everyday'', Doug spoke quietly and Andy frowned and confused but ignored him thinking he was talking t himself

They all called a night and went their separate way home

* * *

''Andy, pacel for you'', Mel shouted from the other end of the room in the office, Andy looked at her and saw a messenger with a big parcel

Andy saw him coming this way and he smiled, he placed the parcel on her desk getting his clipboard out

'Andy Sachs?', he asked kindly, she nodded

'Yep'

'Sign here please', he held a pen out and gave her the clip board, she read it and then signed it quickly. She looked at the parcel over while Mel was hovering over her shoulders. Andy frowned, she unzipped it and found in their was a evening gown. Mel gasped

'Andy my god that dress is gorgeous', she squealed

'I wonder who sent it?', Andy looked for a note or something and found on the hanger in elegant handwriting a note

_Something for the evening tonight at the gala_

_M.P_

'M.P who is that?', she asked to herself and then she remembered the woman at the hospital, and she she just smiled

'My god its stunning'',

The gown was one shoulder formal gown that on the back the strap separate into two, the color was very stunning, blue green look which was one of Andy favourite colors

'You so better wear that gown for tonight'', Mell looked at her and Andy smiled and nod her head

''well it says i am to wear it '', she zipped it back up and put it aside and she knew she couldn't wait to wear it and move her career up of the ladder.

* * *

Andy was all set , her hair she got done at the hairdressers. It was pinned up so everyone could see the back of the gown. Curs were lose around her face and down her swan like neck. She looked in the mirror and smiled, for the first time she felt great about herself

Andy arrived at the Gala and met with Mel and Jason who all looked well done up, when they saw Andy their eyes nearly pop out of their heads

'Oh my god, you look .... STUNNING', she squealed and Jason shh her and laughed as she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth

'thanks, you both look good as well, lets get some quotes then in we go for pictures'', they made their way and got quotes from the designers, excutives of runway and guests

They went in soon after and took pictures of people talking, laughting, smiling not noticeing the photographers and some posed for them.

As the 3 sipped their champagne, everyone looked to a certain person who had floating into the room unexpectedly a the top of the stairs. Andy turned to look at who had entered and cast a spell of attention. Andy smiled and saw the woman for the first time since the hospital

Miranda walked down the stairs not bothered by the stares and attention, she smiled and floated gracefully towards everyone and yet another spell cased. It was that a few people came towards her to speak with her and be in her presence.

After watching Miranda from a distance, the cool blue eyes landed on her chocolate brown eyes, there they looked at one another for the first time. In Miranda eyes she could see something she couldn't understand and want or need also lust. It shocked Andy as to why? That was the question. Andy blushed at the heated look and blushed and looked away.


	10. Chapter 10: Her Andrea

Just like Heaven

By

gully88

**Previously**

_After watching Miranda from a distance, the cool blue eyes landed on her chocolate brown eyes, there they looked at one another for the first time. In Miranda eyes she could see something she couldn't understand and want or need also lust. It shocked Andy as to why? That was the question. Andy blushed at the heated look and looked away_.

/trend-pleated-evening-gowns/ Andy dress Miranda gave her and wearing at the Gala

. Miranda gown she is wearing at the Gala

**Chapter 10**

Andy and Mel took photo shots of the evening and as they were finshed for the night, they went to the bar and ordered a drink and had a girly chat. Mel excused herself to the ladies room, Andy sat sipping her champagne that was free for the bar ender. She felt someone sit on both sides of her and as she turned to the left, she remebered him as Nigel and next to her on the right was Emily

'Andy, how are you?', Emily asked polietly, Andy smiled

'Im fine thanks, how are you?', Emily ordered a glass of white wine

'Im good, busy of course with Miranda. So much before Paris week. Its going to be hell that i know', she sighed dramatically

'So Andy , writing anything new?', Nigel asked her

'Oh not really just covering this story and taking some shotos of the night', She smiled at him, and there was something in his eyes that he knew of and she didnt know. Same goes for Emily as they looked at her then back at one another

'He Andy, I have to say that dress looks booty-luisious on you', Nigel said

Andy smiled big at him and twirled around for him

'I though the gown was abit, too much. But i dont understand wh Miranda Priestly would give me a dress', she confusingly said, Emily shurreded her shoulders and sipped on a new fresh glass

Nigel gave a knowing smile, 'well, one thing at runway is 'you never ask Miranda anything', right Emily', she turned and rolled her eyes and turned away. Nigel patted her shoulder and took Emily drink out of her hand.

'Emily, back to work. Miranda is looking for you', his eyes gave her clue of wherebouts Miranda stood. Emily eyes widened in horror and quickly but unknoticable.

'Listen Andy, next week . Me and you. Lunch date and catch up. What you say?'', Andy nodded and Nigel told her he would call her for when the arrangemens where. And looked around the room and saw the Mel was talking to someone from the press and was flirting. Andy sat quietly at the bar, not sure what to do, bt sit and wait for Mel

She elt someone lean against the bar and looking staright at her, she turned and frowned

'Hello, Miranda girl', a smooth very seductive voice spoke

Andy frowned and looked at the man, he had blond curly hair and piecing bluey green eyes, the way he was leaning was of aragance and snob. Over confident and one hell of a cheesy smiles that would melt any woman heart for him. Yet for Andy, warning bells were going off in her head, pronocing danger, yet she was wondering who he was

'Dont sit there lookig confused like you dont know me?', he whispered seductively and frowned more

'Christan', he amusingly spoke

'Im really sorry that i dont remeber you, but i had like an accident awhile ago and well i have trouble remembering certain people. Im sorry', she polietly said. She grabbed her black bag and smiled gentle and turned away from him to walk on the other side but she felt his hand on her arm. She turned

'Maybe i could help you remeber me. Christian Thompson, nice to meet you Andy', he brough her hand and kissed the back of it and looking into her eyes deeply. Andy nervously smiled, her alarms in her head still going off.

* * *

Miranda Smiled and talked to everyone who was important and made conversation with eveyrone and anybody who wanted to. Emily was by her side telling who each individually was of she didnt know, and she smiled polietly with a fake smile as alwasy.

She was rather excited for this evening for she wanted to meet Andrea again and start a fresh with her. But right now she wa not very happy right now.

She was talking to a ambasator from England when she spotted the one annoying human being that she has ever come across of. Except Ivr and Jaquelyn .

Christian Thompson

She watched his everymove to be on guard and when she saw him move towards Andrea at the bar, to her it felt like a snap in her stomach and instinct to clench her jaw and which she only did in Anger. She watched yet listened to the annoyingly chatty man on her right. She saw her Andrea move away from him and then her left hand on her hip clenched tightly as she saw him lay a hand on Andrea.

Miranda was not one for possesiveness, but jealous she had felt only twice in her life but feeling these both at the same time which lead towards Andrea. She knew that one way or another she had to have Andrea as hers. Miranda snapped her head to the chatty man and smiled

'I see someone that i must talk with. Excuse me'', she smiled and floated away with Emily by herside, she moved towards Andrea and Christian

'Please let me take you to dinner, ou mut of not had anything to eat and i tell you how we meet and i could also tell you about Paris ...', he stopped talking and Andrea turned around and met the eyes again of icie blue eyes now staring at Chritian

'Christian', she coldly said and gave him a angry glare and looked towards his hand on Andrea arm, he looked to where she was looking and in instinct removed it quickly

'Miranda, how are you?', he asked polietly and rather nervous for someone who was just confident a second ago. She coldly stared at him and rose an eyebrow

'Fine thank you', she then turned to look at Andrea and gave a real smile to her and Andy smiled back

'Andrea', sh purred taking in the young woman attire and gave a nod that was to herslef in the right choice of dress she gave Andrea. She looked at Andrea face and there was a lustful gaze, Andy just blushed again and unsure of her feelings at the older woman who gave her anyyenyion

'Evening Miranda', she gentle whsipered

* * *

**Author note**

**If you want to see the gowns that Both**

**Miranda and And are wearing **

**look at my profile and there you see the link**

**Thanks for reading**

x


	11. Chapter 11: Dreams

Just like heaven

by

Gully88

**Previous**

_'Andrea', she purred taking in the young woman attire and gave a nod that was to herself, in the right choice of dress she gave Andrea. She looked at Andrea face and there was a lustful gaze, Andy just blushed again and unsure of her feelings at the older woman who gave her any attention_

_'Evening Miranda', she gentle whispered_

**Chapter 11**

Christian looked to one woman and then at the other, the were both looking at one another which made him shift on one foot to the other in a nervous state. Andy looked away and Miranda smiled, Cristian excused himself and left to Miranda enjoyment.

'How are you Andrea?', she asked kindly

'Im fine thank you, how are you?', she asked politely

Miranda tilted her head, 'Fine, thank you. Are you hungry?',

Andy frowned and nodded her head, 'abit', she whispered, confused why this woman would ask her of all things. Miranda nod and turned around and Emily came forward. Miranda got back in place of the cold boss from hell

'Emily, we are leaving. Tell Roy we are coming. Thats all', she dismissed Emiy by turning back to Andrea

'have you got our quotes from everyone who is important here?', Andy nodded, 'good, lets go',

Miranda turned away with And behind her and walking to collect their Shaw's. The walked towards the car where roy waited and he took his black hat off and opened the car door

'Evening Miranda, Andy', he smiled kindly towards Andy, Miranda waited for And to get in first and then she got in.

The driver was quiet and Andy was suddenly nervous. She had no idea where this woman was taking her, but when she said that they were leaving. In her instincts it seemed that she would do what ever Miranda told her which made Andy even more confused as to why?

They pulled up to Miranda townhouse , Miranda got out first and Andy followed. The walked up the stairs and Miranda walked in first of course and Andy stopped before entering then she walked in slowly, shutting the door behind her.

Miranda was putting away her shaw in the closet and looked at Andrea. waiting.

Andy moved forward and seemed to understand what Miranda was waiting for, she took off her Shaw and gave it to Miranda waiting hand. She put i away and closed the closet door.

'Come'

She led them towards the kitchen. Andy since entering the townhouse was rather nervous to begin with because to her it seemed she wasnt suppose to enter this house, but dinning with Miranda. She wasn't too sure what to know.

She entered the kitchen and saw Miranda at the fridge taking out what looked to be an expensive wine bottle. She took 2 wine glasses out of the cupboard, opened the bottle and poured. Andy sat on the stool and waited quietly, unsure of what to say to her.

'So, what would you like to eat, Andrea?',

'Oh, um what ever you want me to eat. Im not really fussed. Thank you', Miranda looked in the fridge and took out some gammon and cut a slice , then 2 and had 4 slices. In the fridge she took out what seemed to be baby potatoes all pealed and cooked it seemed. Also she took out peas that well seemed to be cooked too.

'I had loads of food left over and i hate throwing food away, so me and you will enjoy this', Miranda explained

'Oh, it great. I hate to throw food away too. Seems to selfish when millions of people who are poor and cant afford food and starve to death',

Miranda heated the food up and when it was all set, she gave Andrea a plate of food and she sat down opposite her with her own food.

'So, how have you been? have you recovered you memories?', Miranda asked while cutting her meat into small pieces and took one to her mouth , she sipped her wine ad listened to Andrea

'Oh i get them now and then, but mostly when im asleep. I seemed to recover them when asleep or something i seem to do everyday and i would know. When i ask Lilly or Doug, they say i have to remember it by myself, which is understandable', she ate a baby potato and it was really really good

'So what have ou recovered from the memories?', Miranda looked at Andy and waited

'Oh, um i guess last night i dreamed i was at anther Gala, like tonight and well i could never see the person im looking at. I had lots of those',

'What do you mean', Miranda asked puzzlingly

'Well it seems to be the same person, i cant see them. Their face is blank, but i know its the same person. Im not sure how or why i know this but i do', She smiled at Miranda and took another bite. Miranda smiled some what sadly, she nodded

'So this Gala you dreamed of, what happened?',

'Well, i walked in and there are alot of people laughing and smiling. Having a lovely time. Im waiting for something to happen or someone to come. when someone enters the room and the attention is on them. A rude person interrupts this person talking , i think and they are being just nasty and arragant. At that though i cant hear what they are saying yet i know they saying something. Weird i know but i somehow save them from embarrasement from this person and start talking to this man and i look over and see their lips and they say 'thank you', That's when i wake up', she looked at Miranda who seems to be abit pale and breathing heavily, she sips her drink

'What else have you dreamed so far?', Miranda whispers quietly,

'Oh um i managed to get the Harry potter manuscript in my dream, which was really exciting. I remember feeling happy and triumph about it yet im not sure why. I was never into Harry Potter, so im not sure as to wh i feel happy about getting it', Miranda smiled and laughed to herself. She remeberd that day clearly

'I also dream about a dog, it big and cute and very cuddly with me. I take the dog for walks at like 5 in the morning which i think is ridiculous to be honest. Why on earth would i take a dog for a walk in 5 in the morning. Also last week i dreamt i was in an office and well someone was doing something important. I had a dress behind a chair and i threw papers across the room. It was funny also i swapped coffees and i remember the look on their faces', Andy giggled

She looked at Miranda who eyes were wide open and Miranda hand was clenching the glass tight where her knuckles were turning white, Andy concern placed her hand on Miranda other hand

'Miranda, are you ok?'

Miranda looked down at the hand covering herself and looked at Andrea. Her Andrea, Miranda remembered that day too. The dress disappeared from the rack, papers flying everywhere and that coffee which was no hers. But Andy wasn't present at that. Her spirit was, Miranda looked at Andrea and snatched her hand away from hers as if burned

Andy frowned

'Miranda, are you ...', Miranda interrupted her

'Get out'

Andy eyes widened in shock at the cold, angry voice

'Miranda, I ...',

'I said. Get. Out. I have work to do. That's all', Miranda stood up and looked at Andrea angrily and as she looked at her, Andy eyes stung and words hit her head and she was pale

'What did you say?', Andy whispered

'I said Get out and i mean it. Leave', Miranda cold tone made the tempature in the room go down but Andy looked at her and gave her a cold glare at Miranda

'No, you said 'Thats all', didnt you', she spoke, Miranda frowned

'why does that sound so familiar. 'That's all' Ive heard it before. A memory',

'Andrea, i will not say this ...', Andy cut her off as her eyes widened in shock

'The smart fat girl'

Miranda gasped in shock, she remembered that day and she had feeling so did Andrea, it was a bad day for her because she missed the twins play and took it out of Andrea. She was to get her home and she couldn't accomplish that, she enjoyed abusing her assistants emotional and mentally so she could see them break.

'Its you, isnt it', Andy asked and Miranda nodded and looked away

Miranda was ashamed about that day, when she saw Andrea leave crying it didnt made her happy, it made her ashamed and dreadful to call her that. She took a week off so she could collect her bearings and when she saw Andrea for the first time since that day, she was shocked at the make over and was indeed proud of her.

Miranda turned to Andrea but she wasn't there then she heard the door closed quietly. She sat down and sighed with her head in her hands, somehow she had screwed everything up from the beginning, Andrea must f dreamed of that and it was her fault because it seemed to have effect Andy alot more in her dreams.

Some how and no matter what she will make it up to Andrea, she had to do something for her to make her forgIve her for that day and the other days and hopefully when she does Andrea will remember and maybe she will have Andrea as her own as she will be her Andreas.

She hoped, but she lived on hope. So that was wha she was going to do


	12. Chapter 12:Its just a leap of faith

Just like heaven

by

Gully88

**Previous**

_Some how and no matter what, she will make it up to Andrea, she had to do something for her to make her forgive her for that day and the other days and hopefully when she does Andrea will remember and maybe she will have Andrea as her own as she will be her Andreas._

_She hoped, but she lived on hope. So that was wha she _was goiong to do

**Chapter 12**

For 4 days, Nigel kept a close eye on Miranda for her moods changed so dramatically that everyone was actually praying that Miranda didnt look at them, walk by them or even breath near Miranda. She ask for one thing and then snap and change her mind and then when they (employers) do what they are asked, she hates it and blames them.

Emily was so on edge she was going to faint soon for Miranda had sacked the assitant who was actually doing really good, but her coffee was not as hot as Miranda wanted it , she was fired ,she rushed out in a loud sobs.

Nigel knew he had to do something

He walked in with head held high and closed her office doors behind him, Miranda didn't notice his presence until he cleared his throat

'Did i ask you to come here Nigel?', her voice so chilled, Nigel didnt flinch

'No Miranda'

Miranda turned in her chair and looked at him with an annoyed expression

'Whats wrong Miranda?', he asked with a serious look , Miranda gave a cold look to him and saw he was not effected by the Miranda look. This mad her even more annoyed that her friend wasn't effected by her

'What do you mean Nigel?', she looked at her laptop to distarct herself

'You been even more ... vicious'

'Vicious' She looked him in the face, her voice cold as ice and put on her most ice Queen face

'What happened Friday?', Nigel leaned on her desk moving close in her personal space, Miranda lips pursed and she looked away from him and back to the laptop

'I dont know what your talking about, nothing happened Friday', she cleared her voice and Nigel knew then something Happened

'What did you do to Andy', Miranda head snapped up to look at him

'I did Nothing', she growled

'Oh really, well i think you did and your feeling guilty and your taking it out on everyone who works for you. Miranda your my friend, tell me what happened and maybe we could do something to fix it ', he sat down and watched her expressions.

Sadness was in her blue eyes, he recognised that look, when Andy walked away from her in Paris. Miranda walked in and he saw her without her. In her eyes sadness was their, the same he saw then was back on now.

'she is starting to remeber', she whispered, Nigel looked at her closely

'And? ... that's good isn't it?' He asked

'Yes. And no'

Miranda sighed loudly

'Why?', he asked confusingly, 'don't you want her to remember you and start something special. I mean come on Miranda, i know both of your husbands and not once did i see your look at your husbands then when you you look at her when you though no one was looking. For once, you wanted to see how it would feel to fall for someone not as an obligation but for something you want or once and not what the world wants',

Miranda looked up at him and swallowed hard

'She will remember how terrible i treated her and she wont forgive me', she said

'Miranda, she loves you. You heard her say it in the hospital'

'But what if she changes her mind, my husbands did. They let me Nigel and i had to pick up the pieces. If i lose her again, i don't think i would pick myself up', Nigel sadly looked at her

'Miranda, love is not easy. It can go all the way to something so strong and pure or it will fall apart to pieces, that's the only way it will go. No one knows if it will last, it depends on each person in the relationship if they truly want to be with the other. They work it, make it work. Its just a leap of faith'

Miranda was silent

Andrea was starting to remember and when she did, what then? Will she hate Miranda for the things she had done or will she want to be with her and try. Her accident left her in the hospital for awhile, she had nearly died and yet she survived. That kind of trama can change people, but has if affect Andrea , did she hide it without letting anyone know.

Miranda was, she admit, scared of this and her feelings. She was afraid she would fail again at another reationship. But maybe, just maybe, this with Andrea was true and very real.

She had thinking to do and then she will make a big descsion. It would get the paparazzi selling more newspapers. She will have to speak with the twins first, then her lawyer and the girls father.

She turned to Nigel and smiled

'Thank you Nigel'

'Your welcome', he smiled proudly

'Now, get back to work or your off limits to the closet or 2 months', she glared and looked at her laptop, Nigel grinned and shook his head

'Yes Miranda', he stood up

'Thats all', she spoke

* * *

'Andy', Lilly knocked on her door and waited, but no one replied and no sound came from inside

'Andy', she said again knocking and listening or an kind of sound

Andy hadn't phone her back and no one had seen her, the mirror said that Andy wasn't feeling very well and took the day off, Doug hadn't heard from her, the others hadn't and Lilly was starting to get very, very worried.

Lilly phone Andy mobile and heard the ringing inside the apartment. She knocked again loudly, Andy never let without her phone Case they meet up for lunch.

Inside Andy was in the corner o her front room, the curtains were closed and the place was rather dark. Andy hadnt slept for 3 nights. Her head was hurting and her flashbacks came hitting at her making her having bad headaches, she was rocking back and forward and whimpered quietly.

Her face was tear stained and she looked a mess, after Miranda's she came home and cried, she didn't know why she felt upset. She hardly knew the woman.

So she got into bed and dreamed and as she woke up, her head hurt and then every so often a memory came and it hits her hard so much that it hurts like hell. She was remembering everything all at once and all she could do was let it happen and it did, they kept coming

Her hands came to her head, closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth hard and hope that this would end


	13. Chapter 13: Safe, Comfort & Alive

Just like heaven

by

Gully88

**Previous**

_Her hands came to her head, closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth hard and hope that this would end_

**Chapter 13**

Miranda held the phone to her ear and waited for an answer and when no one picked up she hung up, she sighed and looked back at her work. Again she picked up the phone and dialed, she waited and still no one answered.

'come on Andrea, pick up the phone', she whispered

She hung up and sat in her office staring into space, she turned to the clock and saw 10.45pm and rubbed her eyes and closed them for a moment

She had been trying to get a hold of Andrea all day since she had her talk with Nigel and every time she had called, Andrea wouldn't pick up. So she kept herself busy and when she wasn't busy and had finished what needed to be done, she though of Andrea.

She made a list for Paris of what was needed, even though she already had a list, she needed to keep going and when she had finally done the list she looked at the clock and saw it was 11.05pm. Emily was waiting for her to say she can go, Miranda again picked up the phone and rang and this time her heart speed up when she heard the voice she longed to hear

'Hello, Miranda', she spoke

Miranda frowned and knew something was wrong with Andrea, her voice was different

'Andrea, whats wrong?', She heard Andrea sob harshly and she stood up in a light panic, she could hear her heart racing in her ears, just like with the girls if something was wrong with them she could hear her own heartbeat.

At thinking that, she would snort at it

'The ice queen can hear her own icy cold heart', that would be all over page 6

'Andrea, Andrea calm down sweetheart whats wrong? are you hurt? are you ok? tell me darling' Miranda begged and she heard Andrea crying and for the first time it wasn't her that made her cry

'Miranda it hurts', Miranda eyes widened at that, 'My head hurts so much, im having flashbacks since Saturday and my head hurts and i haven't slept. I'm so, so tired Miranda', Andy cried

'Andrea, listen to me, I'm on my Way ok and i need you to be calm and wait for me ok. Can you do that?', Miranda asked hurriedly

'ok', she whimpered

Miranda quickly put the phone down and went to Emily

'Emily, coat. Bag. now. Andrea is in trouble i need to go, once i left make sure Roy is down stairs when i arrive understood?', she commanded and Emily was moving so fast to making sure that when Miranda finished speaking she was already on the phone to Roy

'yes of course Miranda',

Miranda rushed to the elevator

* * *

Roy arrived at Andy place and didn't get a chance to open the car door when Miranda had the door up and rushing to Andrea apartment.

'Roy go home, I'm staying with Andrea tonight', Miranda said when she was buzzed in to the building. She didn't use the elevator when she was in, she went to the stairs and hurried

She ffound the door and opened it, As she walked in it was dark and she couldn't see anything , so she searched for the light and when she found it she searched

'Andrea', she said

She heard a noise to the window and found Andrea in a corner holding her legs and head on her knees and rocking back and forward, Miranda slowly approached Andrea and leaned down in front of her and touched her head

'Andrea',

Andy looked up and Miranda swallowed hard, Andy hair was a mess, her eyes were red and tear stained. She had dark circle around her eyes looking tired and withdrawn.

'Oh Andrea', she whispered faintly

Andy looked at her and she started crying again and Miranda moved pulled her in her arms gentle and started rocking her back and forward and she sobbed in Miranda's neck, Miranda was making a comforting noise she used for her girls when they were scared or crying.

'Andrea, did the doctor describe you any medications?', Miranda whispered in her hair, she felt Andy head nod

'Have you taken any of them, painkillers?', she whispered Andy didnt reply

'Andrea, look at me?', she held Andrea head in her hands and asked again looking at her straight in the eyes and Andy eyes looked at blue eyes so soft that she hadn't seen before

,'why havnt you taken anything for this?', she asked, 'Something could be wrong, why are you not taking anything or your pain darling?'

'Because if i take them ... what if i ... wont ever remember anything at all. I just ... wait this out', she whimpered loudly when another memory got her, Miranda pulled her close , held her tightly and comforted her. she waited when Andrea had stopped shaking.

'Come on i put you to bed', she help Andrea up and leand Andrea to the bedroom, she pulled back the covers and helped her in. Andy got in and sighed loudly, Miranda nervously walked around the other side of the bed and got in. Andy moved closer to Miranda and cuddled into her. Miranda turned the lamp off and stroked Andrea back

'try get some sleep, i be here when you wake up' Andy nodded her head and Miranda smiled and kissed her on her head, Andrea ace was against her neck and she could eel her eyelashes fluttering, trying so hard to stay awake. Some how Andy was tired, with Miranda she felt relax, safe and warmth and it made her even more exhausted, she tried hard to stay awake but her eyes though otherwise

Her eyes slowly closed and then she was asleep

Having Andrea in her arms made her feel alive, happy and home, she had no idea she feel this way about anyone and now that she is, she doesnt ever, ever want to lose this. She has power, fame, money, connections, Andrea will have anything she desires and she will most defiantly have her love.

Tomorrow is another day and discuse their future, hopefully, together and become a happy family.

Her, Caroline, Cassidy and Andrea


	14. Chapter 14:Love in the darkness

Just like heaven

by

Gully88

**Previous**

_Having Andrea in her arms made her feel alive, happy and home, she had no idea she feel this way about anyone and now that she is, she doesn't ever, ever want to lose this. She has power, fame, money, connections, Andrea will have anything she desires and she will most defiantly have her love._

_Tomorrow is another day and discuse their future, hopefully, together and become a happy family._

_Her, Caroline, Cassidy and Andrea_

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Warning Sexual content !_**

Miranda wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but she felt rested, she didn't open her eyes, she just laid there with her arm around Andrea slim waist and felt content and happy and peaceful

Especially home

She felt something on her face right near her nose, she wiggled her nose and tried to sleep, but she felt something smooth and gentle touching her nose. She frowned to herself and wiggled her nose again. It stopped but she felt her fringe being moved away and something against her cheek.

She opened her eyes and waited for her eyes to take in the darkness until very aintly the outline of Andrea by her side. She looked at her face and as her eyes adjusted in the darkness she clearly could see Andrea more clearly

Andrea smiled to her sweetly and touched Miranda nose as if recognising it, Miranda let her gentle touch her Face. Hands gentle as always felt her nose, eyes, cheeks, chin and finally her hair. Miranda looked at her and frowned, Andrea hand moved down her chin to her swan like neck. She didn't go further but moved up the ace to her lips and smoothed a finger over Miranda lips.

'Just as i remembered you. Same neck, cheeks, eyebrows, hair do. Nose. Lips', she softly said and Miranda swallowed hard afraid for the tears to all in happiness. Miranda didn't show her emotions towards anyone. Not one single being has seen Miranda venerable and yet here she was , holding the most precious and sacred being of her life, showing emotions.

Miranda closed her eyes hard and forced the tears away, when she was read she opened them again and placed her hand gentle on Andrea sweet face.

'Andrea', she whispered in the darkness that surrounded them

'Miranda', she whispered back

'Do you ... remember now?', she asked hopefully

Andy kissed Miranda gentle on the lips

Miranda so shocked didn't move, blink or breath. Afraid if she moved that she wake up for real and that this was just a dream teasing her. As she felt the lips leave hers, she stayed perfectly still and looked at Andrea

'What does that tell you?', Andy whispered amusingly

Miranda gasped loudly and grabbed Andrea and held her tightly to her chest and felt Andy laugh, she smiled and tears came down and she thanked the gods for such a miracle

'Oh Andrea', she said and grabbed her face

'You remember? you remember everything?', she desperately asked and Andy nodded her head and Miranda hugged her closely and smiled for the real time in years from true happiness.

'I love you Andrea', she whispered in her hair

'I love you too Miranda', she whispered back and holding on Miranda tightly

The stayed in each others arms, taking in each others prescience and enjoyed the silence. After awhile Miranda kissed Andrea passionately and very slowly with so much tenderness and the love she felt that Andy felt what Miranda was saying through the kiss. Andy kissed back and there their tongues danced with one another or the first time, they both moaned their pleasure of the kisses they gave and accepted.

Miranda moved her body so that she was above Andrea and there they eyes met again, Miranda leaned down and kissed Andrea on her lips, noce, cheeks and back on her lips, Andy smiled adoringly at Miranda as she showered her with kisses of love.

Miranda lips moved to her neck and down towards her collar bone and sucked at a tender place that Andrea giggled and Miranda amusingly grinned down at her. Miranda looked Andy in her eyes and as they held each others gaze, Miranda's hand moved down Andy body and feeling the curves of her soon to be lover and partner for life.

Andy swallowed at the gaze and felt Miranda hand move down her sides to her hips and she moved them across her stomach and slowly she moved her hands up and over her breasts, Andy gasped at the sensation and swallowed hard.

'Miranda', she whispered

'Andrea', she amusingly grinned

'Ive ... never done this ... with a woman. I'm ... not sure what to ... do', Miranda moved down for another kiss that made Andrea moan loudly in the kiss while her hands teased her aching breasts

'Shhhhh ... Andrea do you trust me?', Miranda asked, Andy nodded

'of course i do', she whispered with her whole heart into those words. Miranda was touched by that and glad that Andrea trusts her

'Just let me make love to you, please',

'Have you been ... with a woman before?',

'Yes', she smiled at Andrea shocked expression and she saw Andrea nod her approval

Her hands moved down her breast and towards her flat stomach, as she felt around she felt for the edge of her shirt she is wearing and then she slowlys moved it up her body and over her head, padded only in her bra and underwear. Miranda lustful gaze settled on her and as she rested on her knees, Miranda pulled her top open and flung it away. She undid her skirt and pulled it away from her hips

Both now clothed in their underwear, they started to touch again, kissing and finding a sensitive spot. Andy was still not sure what to do but she kissed and touched Miranda back. Miranda still hovering over her reached around Andrea back, keeping eye contact with her, she unclasped her bra and pulled it away

Andy in instinct covered her breasts, Miranda smiled down at her and kissed the shell of her ear and whispered in her ear

'Trust me'

And swallowed and nodded. She had never been this nervous before in her life, but when a perfectionist that Miranda was she felt a tad insecured at the moment.

She felt hands over hers, and gentle moved her hands away from her breasts. Andy looked up at Miranda and took short breathes of air. Miranda hand lowered and her lips brushed the raspberry nipple and pulled it into her mouth. Andy arched up into Miranda mouths and moaned loudly and very clearly.

Miranda purred at the feel of another woman body

As she sent love kisses all over the woman chest, she kissed her neck which she found made Andrea calm and while trying to calm her, Miranda hands reached for Andy panties, she hooked her fingers over them and pulled them down over her legs, She heard Andrea gasped in shock. She stroked Andrea thigh in comfort

'I love you', she whispered in her ear, her fingers deadly close to Andrea core

'I love you too', Andy stated and arched back when she felt elegant fingers thrust into her hot core and groaned loudly

Miranda supported her fingers by her body and moved in a pace that she liked and Andrea liked, she moaned loudly at the feel of Andrea around her fingers, what shocked Miranda was that Andrea had suddenly lifted her leg and placed it between her legs which made her moan even loudler, she started rubbing herself on her thigh and started to circle Andrea clit and knew that she was close.

She wanted to come with Andrea and so she started to frantically move on the thigh and when she was about to come she started rubbing Andrea clot hard and thrust her fingers deeper and touching a spot to Andrea who was panting and moaning and squirming

'Miranda ...im ..think .. im going to'', she bit the last bit out

'Then come, come with me', Miranda hoarsely said and when they moved reaching to come then both came with one another and shout at one another name in the night

Miranda made love to Andrea all night 2 more times, and as Andrea had feel asleep back in her arms she knew then that she was home. She smiled happily and knew that this was a fresh new start for them both. She needed to deal with certain things but then she will introduce Andrea to the world as her partner for life. She was home now and she was in love, she was truly happy for the first time since the twins were born.


End file.
